


Summer Memories

by Emerald_Ocean



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean
Summary: 十七岁那年的初恋和夏日。
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Summer Memories

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕贺文，八年前的两个小年轻早恋（？）的故事（。  
> *傻白甜预警

这是Yuzu搬到多伦多后的第一个夏天，新的训练基地离他的住处很远，他没有车也没有驾照，只得每天先坐公交，再转乘地铁。练习完毕，Javi送他到俱乐部门口的公交站台。时值盛夏，天空湛蓝，偶尔有微风吹过。这段路不长，周围没有其他行人，他们静默地走着，他的恋人自然而然地牵起他的手。

“Javi……”Yuzu环顾了一下四周，似想挣脱，却任由他握住手。

西班牙青年侧过脸朝他微笑，午后阳光炫目，恋人的笑容却比太阳更加耀眼。那一刻，Yuzu心头一颤，他大概再也不会像爱Javi这样爱另一个人了。

那时他们仍然年少，冬奥于他而言只是一个心底的梦。Javi站在旁边陪他等车，Yuzu便偷偷祈求他们独处的时间能再长一点。

“日本电视台马上就要来多伦多拍纪录片，”Yuzu打破沉默，“这段时间我们得先低调一点。”

Javi点点头，饶有兴趣地追问：“他们打算拍哪些内容？”

“训练片段和一些日常镜头，穿插新赛季的目标、新的节目选曲、外训感想之类的，”从小到大一直被媒体追踪报道，日本男孩早已习惯了这样的模式，“比如为什么选择多伦多，能不能适应加拿大的环境 ，Brian的教学方式如何。”

“那你为什么选择多伦多，亲爱的？”Javi眼里满是了然的笑意。

“Fernandez先生，你想听到怎样的答案？”Yuzu只有在开玩笑时会叫Javi的姓氏。

“当然是为了追随奥运冠军教练Brian Orser，下届冬奥赢得金牌了。”Javi装作一脸正经。

就在这时，Yuzu等的公交车到了，Javi帮他把装着冰鞋和乱七八糟物品的行李箱放上车，向他挥了挥手。

“明天冰场见，Yuzu。”

“Javi不要再迟到了，Brian会生气的。”Javi笑着看那道纤细的身影消失在视线中。

***

Yuzu后来学会了以训练伙伴兼朋友的名义带Javi回家，他的母亲对此从不怀疑。在他的房间里，他和恋人一起打游戏、谈天说地、肆无忌惮地亲吻。

“滑行课好累，4Salchow好讨厌，Jeffrey和David的编舞都好难啊。”Yuzu趴在卧室的沙发上，懒洋洋的样子神似Javi养的猫咪。

Javi忍不住伸出手揉了揉男孩的头发，柔顺的黑发从指尖滑过，Yuzu没有像平日玩闹时那样躲闪，反而满足地叹了口气。

“不是说好让我陪你看音乐剧吗，Yuzu，别偷懒。”

“才没有，我们之间明明是Javi偷懒比较多，不信去问Brian。”

Javi笑着摇了摇头。

David给Yuzu布置了一道作业——看完《巴黎圣母院》全场录像。完全跟不上英语字幕节奏的日本男孩只好求助恋人。

“David告诉我他的编舞想表现的是巴黎圣母院的故事，”Yuzu苦恼地说，“所以这是和罗密欧与朱丽叶一样的爱情悲剧吗？”

Javi凭借几年前看电影时留下的一点印象，给Yuzu讲完了这个故事。

“我一直以为David给你编的是Esmeralda的戏份。”他忍不住揶揄道。

“所以Javier Fernandez先生，你是Phoebus？”

“等等，我可不会对你始乱终弃，我的真心日月可鉴。”

“但是剧中的Phoebus也是这么对他的两个情人说的。”Yuzu转过头故意不看他，Javi却瞥见了恋人脸上的红晕。

他一把将男孩搂入怀中：“我在想，我们什么时候才能考虑正式公开。”

“等我们的名字一起被写在蟋蟀俱乐部的奥运奖牌墙上的那天。”

“那我岂不是还要等很久，”Javi装出大受打击的模样，“Yuzu，你也太狠心了。”

“Fernandez先生，难道你现在就想让全世界的花滑观众都知道我们在交往？我都能想象到下一期八卦杂志的封面了——《惊！同门师兄弟终成情侣》、《揭秘Yuzuru Hanyu外训真相》、《多伦多爱情故事》，我敢打赌Brian肯定会疯的。”

“听起来不错。”Javi将怀中的恋人抱得更紧了些。

“Javi真是笨蛋。”Yuzu小声用日语嘟囔道。

他没有听懂，但男孩的表情和他告诉Javi「我喜欢你」时如出一辙。

“其实我更关心的是，我们什么时候可以考虑结婚呢，Yuzu？”

Yuzu装作思考了很久，然后说：“等我跳出4A的那天。”

西班牙青年将恋人压在沙发上，迅速捉住他的双手，开始挠痒痒：“亲爱的，你这是什么意思，你忍心让我这辈子打光棍吗，嗯？”

Yuzu一边躲闪一边笑着求饶：“Javi，拜托对我有点信心好不好，我一定会拿到奥运金牌，也一定会跳出4A的。”

“然后嫁给我？”

“好，”Yuzu条件反射般应了一声，随后突然反应过来，“不对，我可没同意——”

未完成的字句湮灭于唇舌之间。

Javi捧起Yuzu的脸，以吻封缄。

在夏日的蝉鸣中，屋内的恋人们交换了一个又一个绵长缱绻的吻。

Yuzu闭上眼，心想他们还会有很多很多个夏天。很多很多个彼此相爱的夏天。

END


End file.
